thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Aetherisapien (also known as a Pervilantum) from Petropia. He debuted in Alan 10. Appearance Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable light blue crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. Diamondhead wears a black jumpsuit that covers his torso and legs. He has a red stripe on his waist that has a downward arrow pattern, and red boots. The top of his outfit is red, and slops downwards towards the center, where it circles around the Simplicitrix. Negative Diamondhead Negative Diamondhead looks exactly like Diamondhead, however his outfit is white, the black of his outfit has blue highlights, his eyes are aqua, and his crystals are orange. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his chest. Powers *Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic light blue crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body. *He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead is skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms. He is capable of encasing enemies in crystals. He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. *Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. *Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities. *Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. *Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. *Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. *Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. *Diamondhead can extend his arms. *Due to Alan's abilities, Diamondhead has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. *While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. *The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. *Diamondhead's physiology can be manipulated by people that can manipulate crystals. History Appearances Alan *''Alan 10'' (debut) *''The Annihilators Part 2'' (cameo) *''Faal Dovahkiin Bo'' *''RWBYA'' Richard *''Alan 10'' Dragon Name Diamondhead's dragon name is Maantkaagvild, which can be broken up into, "maant kaag vild," meaning diamond blast rock. Etymology *Diamondhead's species name comes from the Aetherium Forge from The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. *Diamondhead's planet name is a mix of the German words "scherbe," meaning shard, and "diamant," meaning diamond. Trivia *Diamondhead's outfit looks similar to that of Green Lantern's, and, the stripe on his waist is similar to the stripe on the Flash's outfit. Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples